


You Made Me Bleed, You Cannibal

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Implied Ziam, M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sitting up in his bed, Harry rubbed a hand over his own face. Usually Louis would be in bed, sleeping next to him, and Harry would have no problem getting rid of his not so little problem. However, Niall had decided to crash at their place for a few nights, because he was originally staying with Liam while Niall got his apartment painted, but Zayn had just gotten back from visiting his family for a few days and… Well, Liam had wanted some time to reconnect with Zayn, without having to worry about waking Niall up in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>So Niall had escaped from Liam’s place to Harry and Louis’ apartment, which was proving to be quite a problem right now as Harry could really use Louis’ help to get rid of his problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Made Me Bleed, You Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr, from where this is re-posted.

_"Harder. Faster More. Harry, please!"_

Harry woke up with a gasp, the words Louis had moaned in his dream ringing through his mind. The way Louis had begged for more was practically a replay from two nights ago. Harry groaned at the memory, as well as the images and words from his dream.

_Fuck, he was hard._

Sitting up in his bed, Harry rubbed a hand over his own face. Usually Louis would be in bed, sleeping next to him, and Harry would have no problem getting rid of his _not so little_ problem. However, Niall had decided to crash at their place for a few nights, because he was originally staying with Liam while Niall got his apartment painted, but Zayn had just gotten back from visiting his family for a few days and… Well, Liam had wanted some time to _reconnect_ with Zayn, without having to worry about waking Niall up in the middle of the night.

So Niall had escaped from Liam’s place to Harry and Louis’ apartment, which was proving to be quite a problem right now as Harry could _really_ use Louis’ help to get rid of his problem. 

Thinking it over for a good amount of five minutes, Harry decided he could be quiet for _one night_ , even though he was sure Louis wasn’t going to make that easy for him, and he got out of his bed, reaching down to attempt to push down his painfully hard erection in his boxers as he headed out of his own bedroom and down the hall towards Louis’.

Opening the door slowly and quietly, Harry slipped into the room. He could make Louis lying in bed, sound asleep in the darkness in the room. Tiptoeing over to the bed, Harry pulled his boxers down and stepped out of them before lifting the covers that was covering Louis’ body, _Harry noticed that Louis was sleeping naked_ , and crawled into bed with him. Louis was lying on his side with his back towards Harry.

Louis didn’t wake up as Harry got into bed with him and Harry frowned. He was too hard and too needy to wait for Louis to wake up because it always took forever when he was sound asleep like this. So, instead, Harry just reached down and grabbed a hold of Louis’ thigh, lifting it slightly and moving it slightly forward as he angled himself against Louis’ tight opening. In one slow, gentle thrust, Harry slid all the way inside of Louis, pressing his lips against the back of Louis’ neck to silence a soft moan.

“Oh God!” Louis gasped in pleasure and surprise as he instantly woke up at the feel of Harry sliding into him, his eyes shooting open in shock as Harry’s hand came up and around him, covering his mouth as Harry started thrusting slowly and gently into him. Moving his lips from the back of Louis’ neck to his ear.

“Shh… Niall’s asleep on the couch.” Harry whispered, and his breath against Louis’ ear sent a shiver down the older man’s spine.

Nodding his head, Louis took a deep breath and fought back a moan as Harry continued to thrust slowly and gently into him, the hand that had been covering Louis’ mouth sliding down his neck, over his chest, down his stomach and down to Louis’ hardening erection. Taking the hardening flesh in his hand, Harry started stroking him in time with his thrusts, making Louis bite his lip to hold back a groan.

“Fuck…” He whispered, attempting to thrust into Harry’s hand before pushing back against Harry to meet his thrusts. He could feel Harry’s teeth sinking into his neck and he hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he clenched tight around Harry, causing a quiet moan to escape Harry’s lips against the back of his neck.

Louis was so hard it physically _hurt_ and he knew he wasn’t going to be able to hold back for long.

As if Harry had just read his mind, he moved his lips from the back of Louis’ neck and to his ear.

“Come for me…” He whispered.

Never one to disobey Harry’s commands, Louis thrust once more into Harry’s hand and pushed back against his thrusts before coming all over his boyfriend’s hand, gasping in pleasure and using all of his willpower to hold back a scream. Harry came just seconds later, filling Louis with his warm cum as he sucked hard at the back of Louis’ neck to hold back a loud moan.

Letting go of Louis’ member, Harry pulled out gently and turned to lay on his back, gasping for air. Louis took a moment to regain his breath before turning over and gazing at Harry, biting at his own lower lip. 

Harry could feel Louis’ eyes on him and turned his head to the side to meet Louis’ gaze.

“What?” He whispered, raising an eyebrow at the look in Louis’ eyes. Louis bit his lip harder, and Harry’s eyes travelled down the slightly older man’s body, coming to a rest on Louis’ cock.

“You’re still hard.” Harry said, raising both eyebrows in surprise as he lifted his gaze back up to meet Louis’. Louis nodded. 

“How is that even possible?” Harry questioned, glancing down at Louis’ erection, absentmindedly licking his own lips at the sight.

“I’m in bed with you. That’s how.” Louis explained, and before Harry could reply, Louis shifted over to him, pushing Harry’s legs apart and settling between as he leaned down and attacking Harry’s lips in a bruising kiss.

Instantly surrendering his lips to Louis, Harry moaned as he felt his own cock slowly coming to life again as Louis’ own erection rubbed against Harry’s growing one. 

Louis reached down a hand between them and wrapped it around both their erections, pushing them together as he started stroking both slowly and gently. Harry gasped in pleasure at the feel of Louis’ hand working both their erections as they rubbed together and he attempted to thrust up into Louis’ hand while at the same time trying to push his own erection firmer against Louis’.

“Fuck me…” Harry breathed against Louis’ lips, and that was all the encouragement Louis needed.

Letting go of their erections, he positioned himself against Harry’s tight entrance and pushed in balls deep in one hard thrust. Louis crushed his lips against Harry’s to silence the younger man’s cries of pleasure and took advantage of the way Harry separated his lips slightly by pushing his tongue deep into Harry’s mouth and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

Harry’s hands came down to rest on Louis’ bum and he dug his nails into Louis’ soft skin, wanting him deeper and harder. Louis caught on quickly and obeyed Harry’s silent request, thrusting harder and deeper into Harry, which caused Harry to gasp in pleasure as he clenched tight.

“Oh God…” Harry whispered as Louis hit that wonderfully sensitive spot inside of him that made his entire body tremble with pleasure as he pushed himself back to meet each of Louis’ thrusts. 

Reaching down between them, Harry took a hold of his own throbbing erection and started stroking himself in time with Louis’ thrusts. Louis’ eyes followed the movements of Harry’s hand and he failed to hold back a soft moan as he watched Harry stroke himself.

“God, that’s hot.” He whispered as he leaned down and kissed Harry again, keeping on pounding into him, aiming for Harry’s sweet spot with every movement. 

Without any warning whatsoever, Harry sunk his teeth into Louis’ lower lip so hard he broke the skin and came all over his own hand and stomach, trembling violently in pleasure and clenching almost impossibly tight around Louis.

Louis hissed at the feel of Harry biting at his lip, but couldn’t have held back if he tried and came hard deep inside of Harry, continuing to thrust hard and deep into him as he emptied himself fully inside of his boyfriend, his body shivering with pleasure. 

Eventually Harry released Louis’ lip right before Louis practically collapsed on top of him, Louis resting his head on Harry’s chest, both of them gasping heavily for air as they waited for their bodies to slowly return to normal. 

When Louis had, somewhat, regained control of his own body again, Louis stuck out his tongue and licked across his own lower lip, raising an eyebrow as he tasted blood.

“You made me bleed, you cannibal.” Louis whispered jokingly, lifting his head from Harry’s chest to be able to look down at him. Harry gave him the most innocent smile he could muster and Louis rolled his eyes before failing to hold back a quiet laugh.

“Sorry. You just taste so good…” Harry whispered back, pouting innocently, which caused Louis to roll his eyes again. 

“You’ve got an excuse for everything, don’t you Hazza?” He chuckled, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry’s lips.

“Mhm, I do…” Harry mumbled against Louis’ lips before the older man pulled back and laid his head back against Harry’s chest. 

“I’m tired.” Louis yawned as Harry wrapped his arms tight around Louis.

“Me too. Let’s sleep.” Harry said, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ hair before closing his eyes.

“Mmkay. Night Hazza.”

“Night Boo-Bear.”

“Love you.”

“I know. Love you too.”

It didn’t take long before both men were fast asleep.

In the living room, Niall lifted the pillow he had been using to cover his head, and especially his ears, when the apartment had been completely silent for a good amount of fifteen minutes. 

“That’s it. I’m going back to my own place tomorrow, toxic paint gasses or not.” The Irishman mumbled to himself as he pressed his face into the pillow.

It was completely fine that Harry and Louis had just had sex twice while trying to be quiet. But it would have helped a lot more if they could at least have remembered to _close the door._

“Twats. I’m eating everything in their fridge before they wake up tomorrow as payback. That’ll teach them a lesson.” Niall said to himself, smiling pleased with his own master plan as he closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep.

It would prove to be just Niall’s luck in the morning, though, when he would open the fridge only to realize that neither Harry nor Louis had remembered to go grocery shopping.


End file.
